Falling For You
by Kristen3
Summary: When Niles has an accident in the stairwell at Elliot Bay Towers, Daphne must take care of the injured doctor. Will tending to his wounds lead to something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I've taken some lisence w/ the medical details of Niles' head injury here. I didn't want it to be so bad that he would need to be hospitalized, but enough so he'd be kind of "out of it." Also, a huge thank-you goes to Andrea (iloveromance) for encouraging me to post this, and not minding my constant "borrowing" from her stories! Hope you like this, and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>As Niles parked his car in the Elliot Bay Towers parking garage and began to get out, he immediately regretted drinking so much wine last night. But he'd been at a party for his wine club, so he'd had no choice but to drink. He walked into the familiar apartment building. He wondered what Daphne would say when she saw him. Both his father and brother had traveled to Boston to visit Frasier's son, Frederick. So Daphne would be all alone. And Niles didn't want to let an opportunity like that pass him by. It wasn't as if he were planning to reveal his feelings today. He would be content simply to spend time with her, just as friends.<p>

When he reached the elevator, he heaved a frustrated sigh. "Elevators out of order. Please use the stairs." An arrow pointed to the nearby stairwell. "We apologize for the inconvenience." _Yeah, I'll bet you do_, Niles thought as he read the sign. He headed to the stairwell and began to make his way up the nineteen flights he'd have to climb just to reach his brother's apartment. The walk was even more tiring than Niles had thought it would be. But every time he considered giving up, he pictured Daphne's beautiful face. That image could give him the strength to do anything. Just as he got halfway up the final staircase, he once again felt the effects of the wine from last night. Suddenly the stairwell began to spin. The next thing Niles knew, he was on the floor.

Inside apartment 1901, Daphne had just finished feeding Eddie. With that chore taken care of, she was now looking forward to watching a few soap operas. Usually she would be too busy taking care of Mr. Crane at this time to pay much attention to them. But today, she had the place to herself. Just as she was about to turn on the TV, she heard a soft knock at the door.

Daphne opened the door, and was surprised by what she saw there. Dr. Crane looked as if he'd been in a fight. There were bruises on his face, and one cut on his forehead. "Dr. Crane! You're bleeding! What on earth happened?" Carefully she helped him inside and took off his coat.

"Had to take the stairs...," Niles panted. "Got dizzy...fell. Hit my head."

"Well, I'm glad you were able to make it here," Daphne said. "Now, let's get you to the couch, so I can have a look at you." As she guided him to the sofa, she noticed he was unsteady on his feet. He seemed a bit disoriented. This was not like the Dr. Crane she knew at all. The sight broke her heart. But she knew she had to put those thoughts aside and take care of him as best she could. After all, that was a healthcare worker's job.

Niles could hardly believe this. Daphne was leaning in so close to him, he could smell the intoxicating aroma of her shampoo. It made him feel dizzy again, but this time, he didn't mind so much. He immediately sighed. "You look beautiful today, Daphne."

Daphne blushed at the surprising compliment. "Thank you, Dr. Crane." She knew this had to be another sign of his disoriented state. All she had on at the moment was a sweater and an old pair of jeans. If she hadn't been planning on running a few errands later on, she would've simply stayed in her pajamas. But she knew better than to dwell on his compliment right now. No doubt it was another side effect of the fall he'd taken. "Well, that cut doesn't seem to be bleeding _too _badly. Let's just get you a bandage, and some ice for those bruises. I'll be right back." Daphne gave him a smile and squeezed his hand before heading into the kitchen.

When she returned, she began to wipe the blood off his forehead with a tissue. She tried her best to be gentle, not wanting to cause him more pain. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" When Niles didn't answer, she immediately used her free hand to hold his. Once she was satisfied that she'd cleaned his cut, she bandaged it. Then she applied ice to the bruises that were forming on his cheek. When she was satisfied that she'd done all she could for him, she asked, "Do you feel better now?"

Niles nodded, scarcely able to believe this was happening. The woman he loved was right here next to him, touching his wounds with her soft, gentle hands. Had the fall not made him dizzy, this certainly would have. The pain from his wounds had subsided almost completely. Or at least Niles was no longer aware of it.

Daphne could tell that Dr. Crane still wasn't quite back to normal yet. Looking at him broke her heart. He seemed more like a hurt child than a grown man with a Ph.D and his own medical practice. She was determined to take care of him the very best that she could. Not only was it her job to do so, but Dr. Crane was her friend. She could never let someone that she cared about down at a time like this. "You can lie down in your brother's room if you like," Daphne suggested. "I'll come check on you in a while."

Niles nodded. Slowly, he stood. Once he was certain his legs would hold him, he carefully walked to Frasier's room. He hoped his mind would clear soon. He hated feeling so disconnected from reality, especially when he knew he was worrying Daphne.

When Dr. Crane was gone, Daphne finally turned on the TV. She tried to get interested in the soaps, but couldn't do it. Her mind kept drifting back to poor Dr. Crane. Finally she decided to go and check on him. At least then maybe she could relax a bit. She knocked lightly on the elder Dr. Crane's door. When no one answered, she opened the door and peeked in. "Dr. Crane?" She whispered, not wanting to frighten or startle him. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I wondered if you needed anything." In the dark, she could barely see him lying there on the bed. She walked into the room, standing next to where he lay.

Niles had awoken the minute he heard Daphne's voice. "Thank you, Daphne. I'm fine. You've been an absolute angel. I can't thank you enough."

Again, Daphne blushed at his compliments. "It's no trouble. Just doing me job. Go back to sleep now." Once again he seemed to not quite be himself yet. She wanted so badly to comfort him and let him know she cared. She saw he was about to drift off to sleep again. But just before he did, she reached down and gently ran her finger along his cheek. "Goodnight, Dr. Crane. I'm sure you'll be good as new when you wake up." Daphne quietly walked out of the room, praying her words would be true.


	2. Chapter 2

When Niles woke a few hours later, he was relieved to find that the fog had lifted from his mind. He instantly remembered where he was and why. No doubt this was all because of Daphne. He could not remember anyone taking care of him as she had. The thought warmed his heart, making him love her even more than he already did. He got out of bed and went off to find his angel. He found her coming down the hall toward him as he stepped out Frasier's bedroom door.

"Dr. Crane, you're up!" Daphne exclaimed. "You're looking much better."

"I'm feeling better, too. All thanks to you, of course." Niles looked into her beautiful brown eyes and found himself getting lost in them.

Daphne blushed. "Oh, well, I didn't really do that much. It's nothing your brother wouldn't have done if he were here."

"Yes, but Frasier wouldn't have been nearly as kind. You must let me repay you somehow. I could buy you dinner tonight. Anywhere you want, just name it." Niles tried not to dwell on the fact that this was as close to asking her on a date as he'd ever been. His heart pounded as he waited for her response.

"That's very sweet, Dr. Crane. But I don't think I'm worth all that trouble. I was glad to do what I did. I'm just so happy you're better!" Daphne hugged him excitedly.

Niles enjoyed the feeling of holding her in his arms. Once again the smell of her intoxicated him. Cautiously, he pulled out of the embrace. All at once, he knew what he needed to say to her. "Well, if you won't allow me to buy you dinner, can I at least repay you by telling you something?"

Daphne looked surprised. "Yes, of course, Dr. Crane. You can tell me anything." She squeezed his hand comfortingly.

Niles looked at her, wanting so badly to kiss her. But instead, he spoke. "I've always known what a beautiful and kind person you are, Daphne. I could never begin to tell you how much your kindness means to me. So I'll just tell you this: I've loved you since the first moment I saw you." He saw the surprise on her face. He thought there might be one way to let her know that he meant what he was saying, from the bottom of his heart. All at once, he leaned in and gently kissed her. It was even more incredible than he could've ever imagined.

"Dr. Crane!" Daphne said, once she got over the intial shock. "No one's ever said anything so beautiful to me in me whole life. I hardly know what to say!"

"You don't have to say anything right now. I just wanted you to know, that's all." Niles put his arms around her, gently holding her close.

Daphne looked at him, noticing for the first time just how handsome he was. Suddenly, she remembered all his sweet compliments about her outfits, and the way he smiled every time she came in the room. It all made sense now. The idea that he could care about her so much was overwhelming. But it was also exciting. "I have an idea," Daphne said. "Now that you're better, would you like to come and watch a movie with me on your brother's couch?"

Niles grinned. The idea of sitting next to Daphne to watch a movie seemed like heaven. He didn't even much care what movie Daphne chose, as long as he got to be near her. "That sounds wonderful." He took her hands in his, sighing as he touched her warm skin.

"You can make yourself comfortable on the sofa while I make the popcorn," Daphne said, as she led him by the hand into the living room.

Niles turned so that he could look into her eyes again. "I don't think I'll be needing popcorn."

Daphne kissed him. "Somehow, I don't think I will, either. Do you mind if we skip the movie altogether?" She grinned at him mischeviously.

Niles laughed, amazed that she had reacted this way to his revelation. "We can do anything you want." He kissed her one more time.

"Well, for right now, I'd like to stay right here." Daphne put her arms around him.

"I can't think of anything I'd like to do more," Niles said as he pulled her even closer.

**The End**


End file.
